Forever And For Always
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: The Sequel To 'In The Shadows...'..Elizabeth and Jason plan there upcoming wedding and Georgie and Dillon try to make there new love work
1. Default Chapter

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

"i can't believe I'm going to be a married women in one week!" Elizabeth exclaimed. 

Georgie smiled "Elizabeth Morgan". 

"Has a nice ring to it don't you think" Elizabeth smiled. 

"I just can't believe your going to be my sister" Emily said threw misty eyes "I always though of you as my sister but now you really are". 

"oh Em" Elizabeth smiled hugging her friend. 

"The wedding is going to be beautiful" Georgie smiled touching the fabric of her pale purple bridesmaids dress that Elizabeth, herself, Carly and Emily had just picked up. Now they were all at Carly and Sonny`s pent house trying on the dresses. 

"Your right there" Carly said walking in from the bathroom with her 2 month old baby Morgan in her arms "This will be a wedding Port Charles will remember forever. 

~*~*~* 

"Sorry I'm late" Georgie smiled sliding in across from Dillon at Kelly's "I was trying on my dress for the wedding". 

Dillon smiled "That's fine. So are you exciting about the wedding?". 

"yah!" Georgie exclaimed "You should see my dress Dillon! It's perfect". 

"I'm sure that's only because your wearing it". 

"Dillon" Georgie blushed, she touched the locket around her neck with out noticing. 

"You always do that" Dillon stated. 

"What?" Georgie asked. 

Dillon reached over and took her hand off the locket "Touch the locket when your talking to me". 

Georgie smiled "Really?". 

"Really" Dillon laughed "I think its cute". 

"New subject" Georgie smiled "Do you got your tux for the wedding yet". 

"Up" Dillon smiled "I was really suprised when Jason asked me to me an user". 

"You get to escort me down the isle" Georgie smiled. 

"I know, that's why I agreed" Dillon smirked. 

~*~*~* 

"Okay Sonny walks me down the isle then takes his place by Jason, then Dillon and Georgie, then Emily being the maid on honor and all and Nicholas, and then you and Luke". 

Elizabeth smiled "Correct". 

"You don't find it weird your ex's father walking you down the isle?" Sonny asked over dinner. 

"Luke is like a father to me" Elizabeth sighed "I think it's the right thing to do". 

"Whatever you want" Jason said. 

"Thanks for understanding. I know you and Lucky and Luke don't get along all that great". 

"That's a understatement" Carly muttered under her breathe. 

"Carly!" Jason and Sonny exclaimed at the same time. 

"What?" Carly asked with a smile. She winked at Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth laughed "Leave her be". 

"This is going to be a great wedding" Sonny stated. 

"I know" Elizabeth said looking at her future husband. 

~*~*~*~ 

"So what do you want to do?" Dillon asked once they had finished eating "Catch a movie". 

"Dillon!" Georgie exclaimed. 

"What?" he asked taken back. 

"We are back to school in 2 weeks". 

"yah so........." Dillon asked. 

"So we have the make the best of the next 2 weeks, because once school starts we won't see each other as much". 

"Georgie I plan on seeing you every hour on the hour" Dillon smiled. 

"Dillon.." Georgie shook her head "Your in grade 11, and I'm in grade 10..." 

"So?" Dillon asked again. 

"We'll have tests at different times..homework.....lunch periods...everthing will be different. We won't be in the same crowds..or invited to the same party's". 

"I don't do homework...i study for tests the night before....i`ll change my classes and have the same lunch period as you...we`ll be out own crowd...we`ll have out own party's". 

Georgie smiled softly "Promise?". 

"Promise" Dillon smiled.   
************************* 

"Thanks for dinner" Elizabeth smiled opening her door "It was fun". 

"Your welcome" Jason replied. 

"Are coming in?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Sure" Jason answered. 

'Did i tell you that you look beautiful?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. 

"No...." Elizabeth smiled. 

"Your beautiful" Jason mummered. 

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself there Morgan". 

"Well thanks" Jason laughed. 

"I can't wait to marry you" Elizabeth smiled pulling away and walking over to where the picture of herself and Jason that was taken at Emily's party sat framed. 

"And i can't for you to marry me" Jason smirked. 

"I love you, Jas". 

"I love you, Liz".   


Really short but just introducing you to what will be happening in the story. Which is Elizabeth and Jason's upcoming wedding and Georgie and Dillon trying to make there new love work   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. birthdays

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_****__**

The next day! 

Elizabeth slipped out of Jason's arms, and pulled on her forgotten pink night gown on the floor. 

"Where are you going?" Jason mumbled from the bed. 

Elizabeth smiled" I have to go to work this morning". 

"How about i buy Kelly's and you can have the morning off" Jason suggested. 

"Jas....." Elizabeth smiled "I have to be there in a half hour and i have to shower and get dressed in 20 minutes". 

"Fine fine" Jason finally sighed "you get a shower and i`ll make some breakfast". 

"You?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Okay fine....i`ll get ready and go to work with you and we can kind of have breakfast together". 

"That's better" Elizabeth laughed giving his a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom. 

************** 

Georgie hauled her new blue tank top over her head, to match the pale blue jean skirt she was wearing. 

"Georgie, Dillon is on the phone" her mother called over the stairs. 

"I got it" Georgie cried, picking up her phone. 

"hello?". 

"Hey Baby" Dillon said. 

"Hey..what are you doing". 

"Nothing...just thinking about you". 

"Ah....that`s so sweet. Do you have plans today". 

"Nope..you?'. 

"No you wanna do something?". 

"That's what i was hoping for...how about i meet you at Kelly's in a hour and we'll decide what to do". 

"Sounds good" Georgie smiled "See you then". 

"Yup. Love you". 

"Love you more". 

"Impossible!". 

******** 

Elizabeth and Jason walked into Kelly's together. Elizabeth's curls were pulled back into a pony tail and she had on a greenish blue tank top and knee length jean skirt. 

"Hey Bobbie, I'm here". 

"Okay good" Bobbie smiled. 

Elizabeth slipped on her apron, and took out her pad "So what can i get you Jason?". 

'Um....bacon and eggs and a coffee". 

"make that two coffees" A voice said behind him "Hey Lizzie, Jason". 

"Hey Em" Elizabeth smiled "coming up". 

"Hi Emily" Jason smiled at his sister "What are you doing in town?". 

"I come here everyday...well mostly. But today Dillon moved back into the mansion so he could be closer to Georgie" 

"Those two are so cute" Elizabeth smiled setting a coffee in front of Jason and Elizabeth. 

"They are going to be so sweet at the wedding!" Emily exclaimed. 

"Who is?" Dillon asked coming up behind her. 

"you" Emily laughed. 

"Yes, but I'm always cute". Elizabeth laughed as he winked and sat down next to Jason. 

"Cocky" A soft voice coughed. 

Elizabeth smiled "Hey Georgie". 

"Georgie" Dillon shook his head "how could you call me cocky". 

"Um......let`s see ....oh right because you are!" Georgie laughed sitting by Dillon. 

"I'm hurt" Dillon joked. 

"WHat can i get you guys?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Nothing for me" Georgie sighed. 

"I`ll have a pepsi" Dillon smiled "Thanks Elizabeth". 

"Oh your welcome" Elizabeth smirked, and poured him a pepsi and slide the glass to him. 

"So what are all you guys doing today?" Emily asked. 

"I'm working" Elizabeth frowned "When i get off i have to go home and plan my wedding...My wedding i love saying that". 

Jason shook his head with a smile "Your weddng will be over very shortly". 

"And i`ll be married" Elizabeth smiled "Mrs. Morgan! Wow! Elizabeth Morgan". 

"Not this again" Dillon laughed "evrerytime i come in here........". 

"Shut up" Jason, Elizabeth, Emily and Georgie all said at the same time. 

"hey all gang up on me sure..." Dillon frowned "I think me and Georgie might catch a movie" 

"Thanks for telling me" Georgie smiled. 

"Your welcome" Dillon said hopping up "Ready?" 

"Um..i guess...bye guys" Georgie stated standing up. 

"What about your pepsi...you never paid?" Elizabeth asked, 

"My favorite cousin Jason will pay for me...his good for it" Dillon laughed as he left. 

Jason threw a few bills on the counter "That kid" he mumbled. 

"Is just like you" Elizabeth laughed "So shut up". 

"How about you? Busy Jason?" Emily asked. 

"Not really" Jason mumbled. 

"Good! Because i donut either and Nicholas isn't coming over till 3....". 

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked. 

"Catch up" Emily smiled 'Come on let's go for a walk in the park". 

"Not really my style" Jason smirked. 

"Shut up!" Emily laughed "Come on". 

"Elizabeth I'm going for a walk with Em...i`ll be by when you get off ok?". 

"Sure...bye" Elizabeth smiled giving him quick good-bye kiss. 

**************** 

"So what movie?" Georgie asked stopping in front of the theta. 

"Rebel without a cause?" Dillon suggested. 

"My boss's daughter?" Georgie asked. 

"Georgie................" Dillon sighed. 

"Jessica said it was funny..she saw it with her boyfriend.". 

"Who's Jessica?" Dillon asked. 

"Just my best friend for ever" Georgie frowned 

"I never heard of her" Dillon stated. 

"She's been gone all summer..........she just got back Friday". 

"oh" Dillon sighed. 

"Yah........". 

"So you and Jessica are close?" Dillon asked. 

"Like sisters...and her boyfriend Bradley I've known him since grade 5". 

"Oh" Dillon said again "I didn't know". 

"that's fine...how would you...it`s not like you don`t know my birthday or something". 

Dillon smiled uncomfortably 

"You know when my birthday is? Don`t you Dillon? We have known each other a few months". 

"Um.....no im sorry Georgie i don`t...it just never came up...but it's not like you know mine". 

"November 16th (Made it up!)" Georgie exclaimed 

"How did you know?" Dillon asked suprised. 

"I made a point to ask Emily". 

"Georgie..." Dillon sighed. 

"Save it...i`m not in the mood to watch a movie...i`ll talk to yah later". 

"Georgie" Dillon asked. 

"I said later" Georgie shook her head, walking away.   



End file.
